The present invention relates to wall coverings and, more particularly, to an apparatus for use in hanging and pleating wall fabrics.
Devices have been proposed for hanging large sections of fabrics for both decorative and acoustical (reverb) purposes along the walls of theaters, concert halls and the like. Typically, such devices include hanging brackets including pleat forming bends at equally spaced intervals wherein a planar fabric material is wrapped around the bracket bends during installation to produce a pleated appearance to the installed fabric. Examples of such pleating brackets and methods of installation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,426 and 4,342,356, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bracket for hanging and pleating wall fabric includes a plurality of longitudinally extending planar mounting portions configured to be positioned adjacent a vertical wall. Each of the mounting portions includes a plurality of mounting apertures for receiving fasteners to couple the mounting portions to the vertical wall. The bracket further includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced u-shaped pleating portions. Each pleating portion extends laterally intermediate adjacent mounting portions. Each of the pleating portions includes an upwardly extending pointed tab configured to engage wall fabric. The plurality of mounting portions and the plurality of pleating portions are integrally formed of a polymer.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a bracket for hanging and pleating wall fabric includes a plurality of longitudinally extending planar mounting portions configured to be positioned adjacent a vertical wall, each of the mounting portions including a plurality of mounting apertures for receiving fasteners to couple the mounting portions to the vertical wall. The mounting portions each include an upper edge and a clearance recess extending downwardly from the upper edge for receiving fasteners for securing the wall fabric to the vertical wall. Upper mounting tabs extend upwardly at opposing ends of the clearance recess. The bracket further includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced u-shaped pleating portions, each pleating portion extending laterally intermediate adjacent mounting portions. Each of the pleating portions includes laterally spaced first and second side walls, and an end wall connecting the first wall and the second wall. The end wall defines an upper shelf supporting an upwardly extending pointed tab configured to engage wall fabric. Clearance slots are positioned intermediate the first and second side walls and the pointed tab. The bracket further includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced connecting webs, each connecting web extending between one of the mounting portions and one of the pleating portions. Upper and lower clearance slots extend laterally intermediate the mounting portions and the pleating portions above and below the connecting webs. The plurality of mounting portions, pleating portions and connecting webs are integrally formed of a polymer.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a pleated wall covering system includes a receiver having a body portion with a rear wall configured to be mounted to the vertical wall. An upper slot is supported by the rear wall and is positioned laterally forward of the rear wall, and a lower slot is supported by the rear wall below the upper slot and positioned laterally forward of the rear wall in alignment with the upper slot. A bracket includes a plurality of longitudinally extending planar mounting portions configured to be positioned within the upper and lower slots of the receiver. The bracket further includes a plurality of longitudinally spaced u-shaped pleating portions. Each pleating portion extends laterally intermediate adjacent mounting portions and includes an upwardly extending pointed tab configured to engage wall fabric.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.